1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a TV (television) viewer which shows pictures of a slide, an elongated negative or positive film strip, or a print taken by a TV camera or a video camera or the like, using a TV monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional slide projector projects positive images of a slide onto a screen. The slide is a piece of developed reversal (positive) film in a frame.
However, in a slide projector, it is difficult to optically reverse a negative into a positive, and, accordingly, the negative film can be projected on a screen only as a negative image.
On the other hand, film which is usually used in a conventional camera is not reversal film for a slide, but is instead a negative film for a print. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare a slide in order to see the negative film pictures through a slide projector.
Furthermore, in order to project pictures onto a screen through this kind of slide projector, it is necessary to hang the screen from above and to darken a projecting room. These are troublesome operations.